tentando a cupido
by airum
Summary: Sinopsis: cuando la doctora Akane Tendo se encontró con aquel hombre desnudo en su terraza, supo que no había caído del cielo, si no que se trataba de otro de los pretendientes que su padre había puesto en su camino. Poco podía sospechar  que aquel hombre
1. Chapter 1

Tentando a cupido

Una historia de Ranma y Akane….bueno ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen…..es una adaptación de una novela de Lori Wilde.

Sinopsis: cuando la doctora Akane Tendo se encontró con aquel hombre desnudo en su terraza, supo que no había caído del cielo, si no que se trataba de otro de los pretendientes que su padre había puesto en su camino. Poco podía sospechar que aquel hombre era en realidad su nuevo compañero de trabajo el doctor Ranma Saotome… y que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de salvar a Akane de si misma.

CAPITULO UNO: UN EXTRAÑO EN LA TERRAZA

En el patio había un hombre desnudo. La doctora Akane Tendo se quedó helada con el bolso, una carpeta y su maletín médico bajo el brazo. Todavía tenía la llave de la casa en la mano, por que acababa de salir para dirigirse al hospital Central de Tokio, la más prestigiosa clínica de pediatría de Japón, para empezar su primer día de trabajo.

Parpadeó, incrédula, y se aseguro que no se trataba de un espejismo. Efectivamente había un hombre desnudo.

- Papá, esta vez has ido demasiado lejos- murmuró Akane sabiendo que aquella broma provenía de su insistente padre.

En realidad no estaba totalmente desnudo. Se cubría la entrepierna con una bolsa que tal vez había sacado del cubo de basura, pero el resto resultaba perfectamente visible.

Sin embargo, Akane se dijo que podía haber sido mucho peor. Podía haber sido horrible y gordo, como un luchador de sumo, en lugar de ser tan atractivo. Por lo visto el gusto de su padre estaba mejorando con el tiempo. Sobre eso no cabía duda.

"En otro momento podría enfrentarme a esta situación, papá"-se dijo- "Pero hoy es tan mal día que no se puede decir nada bueno sobre tu sentido de la oportunidad."

Entro de nuevo en la casa, dejó las cosas sobre la mesa de la cocina y sacó un pequeño spray para defensa personal que llevaba en el bolso y que ocultó, convenientemente, en una mano.

Después salio al patio y gritó.

-¡Eh, tú!

El hombre, que se encontraba de espaldas a ella, se sobresaltó y giró en redondo tan deprisa que estuvo a punto de descubrirse. Tenía unos bonitos bíceps, un estomago duro y liso y unas piernas que habrían sido envidia de un pura sangre. Su cabello era de color negro; sus ojos azules grisáceos; y su masculina mandíbula enfatizaba los fuertes rasgos generales de su rostro; era magnifico, perfecto, salvo la expresión de espanto de su inmensamente atractiva cara.

Pero a pesar de la impresión que le había causado, intentó controlarse y mantener la calma. Se suponía que no debía caer en las trampas que le tendía su padre; que admirara el cuerpo de aquel tipo era precisamente lo que el habría querido.

-¿me hablas a mi?- preguntó el hombre, con tanta tranquilidad como si estuviera dando un paseo.

-¿es que ves más hombres desnudos en mi patio? ¿Cuánto te ha pagado?

-¿Cómo?- murmuró él.

-Que cuanto te ha pagado. No puedo creer que merezca la pena que te humilles de este modo.

Akane empezaba a estar cansada de las jugadas de su padre, Soun Tendo. La semana pasada le había enviado a un obrero impresionante con la excusa de fumigar la casa, pero también había llegado a hacer cosas como llamar a los bomberos diciendo que un gato no podía de uno de los árboles e incluso poner un anuncio en la prensa, en nombre de Akane, en la sección de relaciones personales. Pero dejar a un hombre desnudo en el patio era la gota que derramaba el vaso.

Soun se había empeñado en encontrarle amante desde que Haposai, su astrólogo, le había asegurado que si a los cincuenta y dos años no era abuelo, no lo sería nunca. Por desgracia para Akane, las predicciones de Haposai habían resultado curiosamente acertadas hasta el momento. Había dicho que la madre de Akane moriría después de dar a luz, que Soun tendría que operarse de la vesícula y que ganaría dos mil yenes en la lotería. Todo había resultado cierto, y Soun se lo recordaba a su hija a la menor oportunidad.

Además, estaba en plena carrera contra reloj. A Soun le quedaban dieciocho meses para cumplir cincuenta y dos años y estaba desesperado por tener un nieto. Habría hecho lo que fuera para conseguir que Akane se quedara embarazada.

-No entiendo- dijo él -¿De qué estás hablando?

-mira, el juego ha terminado, no hace falta que sigas disimulando. Se que mi padre y tú están asociados, así que te ruego que te marches de aquí ahora mismo.-

El hombre la miro como si pensara que estaba completamente loca.

-Lo siento pero creo que me confundes con otra persona-

-¿Tú crees?- pregunto ella, arqueando una ceja

-¿Te importaría que habláramos de esto dentro de la casa?-

-No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea. Mi padre te ha metido en esta situación y sólo falta que te marches- le dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente.

- Oh, vamos- rogó él- No se de que diablos me estas hablando. Te lo prometo.-

- En ese caso, ¿podías decirme que es lo que estas haciendo?- preguntó contemplando su cuerpo.

Akane lamentó haberlo mirado, por que se excitó sin poder evitarlo, de manera totalmente imprevista.

-Es una larga historia que no tiene nada que ver con tu padre, sea quien sea; y por lo demás, te aseguro que me siento bastante vulnerable en este momento.-

Akane se mordió una mejilla por adentro de la boca, e intentó evitar la visión de su anatomía.

-De eso estoy segura-

-Déjame entrar y te daré todas las explicaciones que quieras-

-Tal vez me equivoque, pero eso me suena al cuento del lobo y los tres cerditos, cuando el primero quería entrar…-

-Es verdad, suena a eso, pero hace mucho tiempo que dejé de leer cuentos para dormir a los niños-

-No es un cuento para dormir a los niños, es un cuento clásico.-

-¿Qué?-

-Que es un cuento clásico. La primera edición apareció en una colección de historias de Grimm.-

-Gracias por la lección literaria. Eso es exactamente lo que necesito en este momento- declaró con ironía.

-¿Preferirías que habláramos de El traje nuevo del emperador, de Hans Christian Andersen?- preguntó, devolviéndole el sarcasmo- Parece mas apropiado para las circunstancias.-

-Creo que podríamos dejar los cuentos para otro momento. ¿Podemos entrar a la casa?-

El hombre sonrió de forma cautivadora, como una especie de Cary Grant, Akane pensó que su aplomo resultaba admirable y por primera vez calculó la posibilidad de que su padre no tuviera nada que ver con el asunto.

-Todavía no estoy convencida de que sea buena idea-

-Te aseguro que no soy un lunático ni un asesino ni nada por el estilo. Y desde luego, tu padre no me ha contratado; te enseñaría mi carnet de identidad con mucho gusto, pero desafortunadamente no lo llevo encima.-

Akane suspiró y pensó que al menos tenía sentido del humor.

-Esta bien, pasa…-

-Gracias-

El pasó ante ella apretando la bolsa contra su entrepierna. Era obvio que estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por mantener su dignidad.

-¿Podrías prestarme algo para… cubrir mi desnudez?

-Lo siento pero no estoy casada.-

-¿Tampoco tienen novio?-

-No-

-¿Ni un simple amante que se dejara unos calzoncillos una noche?-

-De haberlo hecho, los habría quemado hace tiempo.

-Ya veo que no eres una sentimental. Bueno ¿y no tienes una bata, una toalla o cualquier cosa parecida? No soy exigente, cualquier cosa me vendría bien.

-Puedo prestarte una de mis batas-

Akane intentó disimular lo divertida que le resultaba la situación. La incomodidad del desconocido era evidente que ya estaba prácticamente segura de que su padre no era responsable de aquello.

-Está bien, eso valdrá, solo necesito taparme un poco para subir a mi casa.-

-¿Es que vives arriba?- preguntó asombrada.

-si acabo de mudarme…-

-Yo también….-

-Me gustaría estrecharte la mano, pero en estas circunstancias…-

-Bueno, espera un momento y te traeré la bata-

Akane lo dejó a solas, todavía sorprendida por lo que acababa de decirle. Pero supuso que no intentaría hacer nada malo si eran vecinos.

Cuando regresó y le dio la bata él sonrió de oreja a oreja lo cual dejo un poco perturbada a Akane.

-Mil millones de gracias. Me has salvado la vida.-

Ella se quedó ahí, mirándolo con cierta incomodidad. Resultaba extraño que reaccionara de ese modo, por que a fin de cuentas era médico, una profesional, y estaba acostumbrada a mantener el control y por supuesto a ver hombres desnudos. Pero por alguna razón, se sentía mas agitada que un martíni en una película de James Bond.

-¿Te importa?- preguntó él sacándola de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué?-

Akane cayó en cuenta de que lo estaba observando con intensidad.

-¿Podrías darte la vuelta un momento?-

-Ah, si claro, discúlpame…-

Le dio la espalda, nerviosa, y pensó que era una suerte que no fuera de la clase de personas que se ruborizan con facilidad. Pero a pesar de eso, tuvo que apretar firmemente los labios para controlarse.

-Ya puedes mirar-

El hombre tenía un aspecto bastante ridículo con su bata. Le quedaba muy pequeña. Además, un mechón de cabello le había caído sobre la frente y le hacia parecer más joven de lo que realmente era. Debía tener más o menos unos 35 años, cinco años más que ella.

-Bueno, ¿Y ahora podrías decirme qué estabas haciendo en mi patio?; ¿Cómo has llegado a él?- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Por la ley de la gravedad-

-Venga ya… ¿La ley de la gravedad te sacó de la ducha y te llevó a mi patio?- pregunto con tono de burla.

-Veo que tienes sentido del humor… Es algo que me gusta de la gente- dijo sonriendo

- Y a mi me gusta que la gente vaya vestida-

-¿Todo el tiempo?- dijo con cierto tono de picardía

-No sigas por ese camino- dijo, jugueteando con el spray.

-Vaya por lo visto estas armada y eres peligrosa; eso me gusta especialmente en las mujeres-

-Todavía estoy esperando una explicación. Dame una buena razón para no llamarle a la policía y les diga que un loco ha entrado a mi patio.

-Dudo que me creyeras…-

-Inténtalo-

-Esta bien… me encontraba en la ducha cuando oí el canto de unos sinsontes. Al parecer tienen un nido cerca de mi terraza, en el roble-

-Ya-

-Entonces vi un gran gato blanco estaba subiendo por una rama y decidí echarlo de allí antes de que se comiera a las crías. Me enrolle una toalla a la cintura y salí a la terraza, pero al inclinarse sobre la barandilla uno de los pájaros se abalanzo sobre mi y me pico en la cabeza; y eso que solo intentaba ayudar.-

-Gajes de hacerse el buen samaritano…-

-Y que lo digas. El caso es que perdí el equilibrio y me caí. La toalla se quedó prendida en una de las ramas y yo acabe desnudo en tu patio. Te aseguro que no tenía intención de asustarte…-

Akane lo miro con incredulidad a lo que él agrego:

-Sal y hecha un vistazo al roble si no me crees. La toalla debe seguir ahí.-

-Ahora no tengo tiempo por que voy a llegar tarde al trabajo. Puedes marcharte a casa cuando quieras. Ya me devolverás la bata en otro momento…Y en cuanto a la bolsa tírala.-

-De acuerdo. Gracias otra vez…-

-De nada-

-Siento lo sucedido-

-Hagamos como si este incidente no se hubiera producido; no digas nada y yo tampoco lo haré- dijo mientras lo guiaba a la salida

-Esta bien pero me alegro de haberte conocido, talvez podríamos vernos en otro momento- dijo ya en el pasillo exterior

Akane lo miro y antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices le dijo:

-No-

…………………………………………………………….

Ranma Saotome subió por la escalera de servicio hasta llegar a su casa. Se sentía totalmente ridículo con la bata de aquella mujer y no podía creer que tuviera tan mala suerte. Se había marchado a Tokio para conseguir un poco de anonimato y tranquilidad; había empezado por caerse desnudo al patio de una vecina.

Se paso una mano por el pelo y justo entonces noto que la bata olía a ella. Era un aroma oriental, especiado, que lo intrigo.

Le había parecido una mujer fascinante. Directa, extremadamente bella e inteligente, hasta el punto en que había deseado tomarla entre sus brazos y probar aquellos sugerentes labios.

Sin duda alguna, el destino estaba jugando una mala pasada. Acababa de encontrarse con la mujer más sexy que había visto en mucho tiempo y lo había hacho en una situación embarazosa que suponía que no quería volver a verlo toda su vida.

Por fortuna, no había llamado a la policía. De haberlo hecho, sabría que la noticia habría salido al día siguiente en toda la prensa amarilla del país. Era el tipo de cosas que adoraban los paparazzi.

Se estremeció al pensar en los titulares y pensó, que a fin de cuentas, no podía quejarse de su suerte. Se había mudado a Tokio para empezar de nuevo y no quería que nadie lo reconociera. Solo quería llevar una vida normal, lejos del cine. Quería volver a trabajar en algún hospital, talvez casarse y tener hijos, comprar una casa con una valla pintada de blanco, tener un perro e ir de vacaciones dos veces al año.

-Será mejor que no vuelvas a meterte donde no te llaman, Ranma – se dijo – No mas damiselas en peligro. No más zambullidas en aguas peligrosas.-

Y una de las cosas que no debía hacer era, sin duda alguna, presentarse desnudo en el patio de su vecina. De hecho pensó que seria mejor que la evitara a partir de entonces. Pero la idea de no volver a verla resultó extrañamente enemiga.

…………………………………………………..

Espero y les gusta; bueno cualquier duda o sugerencia dejen sus comentarios o envíenlos a mi correo akari170291…. Bueno es de Hotmail


	2. aviso

Hola….bueno esto para dicirles algunas cosas acerca de mi fanfic….aqui va

En primera si digo que es una adaptación es por que tomo la idea original del autor sin embargo no hago lo mismo que el; a que me refiero es que me baso solo en el encuentro de los personajes principales por que en si la historia original no me ayuda mucho con lo que quiero hacer.

Este libro no o baje de Internet ni nada por el estilo, simplemente es una novela que compro mi mamá en un mercado; asi que no puedo decir donde lo pueden conseguir ni nada por el estilo.

Pido disculpas si ofendi a alguien con eso de que es un plagio y demas.

Ahora; es importante para mi saber su opinión con respecto a esto; ya que me encantaria seguir con la historia pero si ustedes no quieren simplemente la dejare y borrare…

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero los proximos

Atte: airum


End file.
